Equipment (Farming Simulator 2013)
This is an overview of equipment available in the game. Most equipment attaches to the rear or front of a tractor . See the Vehicles article for a summary of tractors and other vehicles. Tippers A Tipper (also known as a trailer) is a wagon that attaches to a tractor and is used to move crops or equipment around. See also the Transport Vehicles article for vehicles built specifically for this purpose. Potato Harvesting *Grimme KS 75-4 *Grimme SE 75-55 *Grimme Tectron 415 Beet Harvesting *Grimme BM 300 *Grimme Rootster 604 *Grimme Maxtron 620 Cultivators Cultivators prepare a harvested field for sowing. *Lemken Kristall 9 Cultivator *AMAZONE Cenius 3002 *HORSCH Joker 6 CT *AMAZONE Catros 5500 *HORSCH Terrano 8 FX *VOGEL & NOOT TerraTop 800 *HORSCH Tiger 6 MT *Bavarian Plough Factory 3-406 Cultivator (Farming Classics) *HORSCH Terrano 6 FM (Titanium Add-on) *Väderstad Carrier 820 (Väderstad DLC) *Väderstad TopDown 500 (Väderstad DLC) Plows Plows turn up soil and create furrows in preparation for cultivating. In game, plowing is the only way to remove grass from your field or anywhere else. With plows, you can also expand your fields. Plowing is unnecessary for fields that are recently purchased, or have been harvested from. *Pöttinger Servo 35 *Lemken Juwel 8 Plow *Pöttinger Servo 6.50 *Lemken D 27/55 K (Farming Classics) Sowing Machines *AMAZONE D1 *AMAZONE D9 3000 Super *Grimme GL 420 *HORSCH Express 3 TD 3-point Seed Drill *Grimme GL 660 *AMAZONE AD-P 303 Super *AMAZONE EDX 6000 *AMAZONE Cayena 6001 *HORSCH Sprinter 8 ST *HORSCH Pronto 9 DC *AMAZONE Condor 15001 *Hassia FS (Farming Classics) *HORSCH Maestro 12SW (Titanium Add-on) *Väderstad Tempo F8 (Väderstad DLC) *Väderstad Rapid A 600S (Väderstad DLC) *Väderstad Rapid 300C (Väderstad DLC) Fertilizer Spreaders Spreaders distribute chemical fertilizer by scattering pellets across the field. *AMAZONE ZA-X 1402 *AMAZONE ZA-M 1501 *AMAZONE ZG-B 8200 Fertiliser Spreader *Amazone ZA (Farming Classics) Sprayers Sprayers distribute chemical fertilizer using extended arms that spray the field. *AMAZONE FT 1001 *AMAZONE UF 1801 *AMAZONE UX 5200 Super *AMAZONE Pantera Manure Spreaders Manure is a natural fertilizer produced by cows. *Bergmann M 1080 Manure Spreader *Gilibert Helios 15 *Bergmann TSW 4190 S Manure Spreader *Krone Optimat (Farming Classics) *Ursus N-270 Manure Spreader (Ursus Add-on) *Marshall MS105 Manure Spreader (Marshall Trailers) *Marshall VES2500 Manure Spreader (Marshall Trailers) *Lizard Spreader Module (Lindner DLC) Slurry Tanks Slurry is a natural fertilizer made of the liquid manure produced by cows. *Kotte GARANT VE 8.000 Slurry Tanker *Kotte GARANT VTL 19.500 Slurry Tanker *Wooden Slurry Tanker (Farming Classics) *Marshall ST1800 Slurry Tanker (Marshall Trailers DLC) *Kotte GARANT VQ 32000 Slurry Tanker (Titanium Add-on) *Kirchner KVH 3000 A (Lindner DLC) Mowers *AMAZONE Profihopper *Pöttinger Eurocat 315H *Kuhn PZ 280 F *Kuhn PZ 960 *Krone BiG M 500 *Kuhn FA367 (Farming Classics) Windrowers *Kuhn GA 4521 GM *Kuhn GA 8521 *Pöttinger TOP 1252 Four-Rotor Windrower *Pöttinger 300 (Farming Classics) *Ursus Z-554 Windrower (Ursus Add-on) *Krone Swadro 2000 (Titatium Add-on) Tedders *Pöttinger Eurohit 690 N *Pöttinger HIT 130 A Tedder *Kuhn GF 17002 *Fahr KH 4S (Farming Classics) Loading wagons A loading wagon can be towed by a tractor to pick up freshly mowed grass, hay or straw. They can also be filled with chaff if working along forage harvester. *Bergmann Shuttle 900 K Multi-purpose trailer *Krone ZX 450 GD Dual-Purpose Forage Wagon *Pöttinger JUMBO 10010 CL Dual-Purpose Forage Wagon *Krone ZX 550 GD Dual-Purpose Forage Wagon *Bucher TRL2600 (Farming Classics) *Lindner Forage Module (Linder DLC) *Krone Turbo 2500 (Free mod released by Giants Software) Bailing Technology Balers are used to pick up and press hay and straw into easily transported and stored packages called bales. *Bale Trailer *Kröger Agroliner PWS 18 bale transporter *Arcusin Autostack FS 63-72 *Krone Comprima V 180 Round Baler *Krone Big Pack 1290 Square Baler *Bale loader (Farming Classics) *Fahr APN (Farming Classics) *Ursus Z-594 Round Baler (Ursus Add-on) *Ursus Z-586 Round Bale Wrapper (Ursus Add-on) *Ursus T-127 Self loading bale trailer (Ursus Add-on) *Marshall BC/32 Bale Trailer (Marshall Trailers) Feeding Technology These machines are used in cow feeding. *Kuhn Primor 3570 M *Kuhn Profile 1880 *Kuhn SPV Confort 12 Weights Weights are used to properly balance tractors that have heavy loads attached to them. Using them will improve tractor's handling and top speed. *Extra Weight *Extra Weight *Barrel Weight Misc *Header Trailer *Mobile water tank *Mobile fuel tank *Mobile Water Tank (Farming Classics) *HORSCH Titan 34UW (Titatium Add-on) *Lizard Truck (Titatium Add-on) Category:Farming Simulator 2013 Category:Farming Simulator 2013 Gameplay